Xelha
Oh mighty Ocean guide us...as we journey through....the darkest pit of Night..... Fictional Character Biography She is actually the Ice Queen, of the royal lineage of Wazn, the rumoured Ice Kingdom, which floats on the cold edge of the world. The royal line has the ocean sealed inside them, protecting it, but are destined to have to sacrifice themselves when the earth will be regained, to return it. This fate is one which Xelha seems to accept, but wrestles with nonetheless. The Dream The witches of Wazn had sensed the disturbances as two major occurrences towards Malpercio's resurrection were taking place: the resurrection of Melodia and her alliance with Kalas a few years afterwards. At the former they sent out three witches to investigate. At the latter, Xelha herself was haunted by a dream that made her lose all her magic power and motivated her to set out herself, in line with what she promised her late mother. The head witch suspected the dream to have been most terrifying, but in reality it had been a dream of Kalas, covered by a veil of darkness, clutching his little brother. Xelha's sympathy for this young man is what drove her to set out on a journey. The Servant Girl She infiltrated the empire, and found out about its plans of releasing the end magnus to lay its hands on the power of Malpercio. To counter this, she stole a pendant which appeared to be important to the empire's plans (In truth it was the Earth Sphere), and went to Sadal Suud to find out more, where she encountered the boy from her dream, bearing witness as Melodia put a spell on him to erase his spirit's memory. She realized that Kalas was somehow involved in a dark plot, and wanted to support him and help him escape from what he had gotten involved in. And so, mostly by Xelha's efforts, the two of them come to travel together, making friends along the way. However, despite her best efforts to bond with Kalas, he betrays them, leaving Xelha devastated. But the fact that his former spirit is willing and capable of contacting with her makes her realise that, as she suspected, she and Kalas are in many ways the same, and that manages to cheer her up a bit. Eventually Kalas redeems himself, and the two of them come to be travelling together again, with their shared experience as spirit guides deepening their relationship. But during their travels, time and time again, Xelha finds herself faced with her own fate. That even should they win and live through the ordeal, she will likely have to sacrifice herself in the end. Sacrifice When the final battle's won and the race of man has reclaimed the earth, she finds herself with Kalas, the both of them coming into grips with their relationship and her fate. Despite not really wanting to, Xelha manages to convince Kalas of the necessity of her sacrifice, and together with the spirit that binds them, they unseal the ocean. But they are faced with a physical manifestation of Xelha's latent power, her more selfish desires, her fears and hatred, as it violently attempts to prevent Xelha's sacrifice. By working together the three overpower this desire. Xelha then dies, her body disintegrating on site, and heavy salty rain pours down on the world and the Earth is returned to its former state. Kalas promises to keep her in his heart forever. However, at the end, Xelha was resurrected by the whale, one of the ancient gods that had secretly been living amongst man in the shape of a race of creatures called 'Greythornes'. This is out of thanks for her efforts without which Malpercio would undoubtedly have triumphed. In battle Category:Characters Category:Heroes